Lost child
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Pendant qu'il marche dans la rue avec Ban, Ginji se souvient d'un moment de son passé avec son ami récupérateur.


**Les personnages appartiennent à ****Yûya Aoki et Rando Ayamine.**

_Enfant perdu_

_* Toujours perdu. La perte de sang versé... *_

C'était par une belle journée d'été, Ginji et Ban marchaient ensemble dans la rue à la recherche d'un travail.

« Hé ! Dépêche-toi.

- Ah, désolé.

- Ha, ha... »

_* Ginji. Ginji. Qu'est-ce que tu recherches ? Est-ce que tu vas bien Ginji ? Je pense qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Ginji-san. Ginji. Ça fait un moment depuis que j'ai commencé à vivre avec cette personne, mais... Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un comme lui avant. Je ne sais pas encore comment je devrais agir avec lui. Il a l'air d'être très énervé. Il doit probablement me détester. *_

... Quand Amano arrêta de se poser des questions en repensant aux mots de Teshimine, il remarqua quelque chose...

« Hn ? Ban-chan ? »

L'homme au Jagan ne se trouvait plus devant lui ! Venait-il de se perdre ? En tout cas, l'Empereur de la Foudre partit tout de suite à sa recherche...

Et donc... dix minutes plus tard...

« Ha... je ne l'ai trouvé nul part... j'ai faim... »

Le blond s'était assis par terre dans le coin d'une ruelle.

_* Ça me rappelle... j'étais assis comme ça après avoir quitté le Château Infini. *_

_* Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? *_

_* Ban-chan est venu me chercher. Il était vraiment en colère. *_

POV Ginji

« Cette aire est contrôlée par les Volts. Tu ferais mieux de partir rapidement. Si tu ne veux pas mourir. »

Comme aujourd'hui, Ban ne flanchait pas sous la provocation à laquelle il répondit par une autre qu'il savait convaincante.

« Vas-y et essaie pour voir ! »

Ne se connaissant pas encore, les deux hommes s'étaient affrontés en tant qu'ennemis sans la moindre hésitation. Ce fut une bataille difficile, aussi bien pour Amano que pour le brun. Néanmoins, ce fut l'homme au Jagan qui gagna ce duel. L'Empereur de la Foudre était accroupi à terre, le visage en larmes qui allaient de paire avec la pluie qui tombaient sur eux. On aurait dit que le temps lui-même était attristé d'avoir assisté à la défaite du Chef des Volts. Mido tenait Amano par le col en regardant son expression emplie de tristesse. Il semblait compatir profondément à la peine du blond, son regard le montrait bien...

Fin POV Ginji

_* Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas de l'antipathie. Je suis effrayé qu'il ne m'aime pas. La première personne à avoir touché l'Empereur de la Foudre. Qui gronde mon pouvoir. Qui me comprend. La personne qui... m'a trouvé...*_

« Ginji ! »

L'esprit du Roi des Volts retourna au présent en entendant une personne l'appeler.

« Ban... chan ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Es-tu blessé ?

- Eh...

- Non. Je m'étais juste perdu mais je vais bien.

- Ok.

- … »

Le brun l'avait finalement retrouvé et il était complètement rassuré de constater qu'en effet, il n'avait rien. En tout cas, Ginji fut plus perspicace que d'habitude en remarquant un détail sur son partenaire.

« … Est-ce que tu étais à ma recherche. Tu transpires.

- Huh ? »

Mido bougea son maillot dans tout les sens en essayant de trouver une excuse. Il avait du mal à avouer qu'il avait été mort d'inquiétude en remarquant que Ginji n'était plus derrière lui.

« Oh... non ! C'est juste que... il fait un petit peu chaud aujourd'hui !

- Pft. OUCH ! »

En remarquant l'excuse ridicule de son compagnon, le blond avait eu un petit éclat de rire. Cela avait passablement énervé Ban car il lui avait donné un bon coup sur la tête.

« Ne souris pas ! Salaud, je me suis tourné et tu étais parti. Je t'avais dit de me suivre. »

_* Aujourd'hui et maintenant... Même si nous sommes perdus, même si c'est douloureux, je veux être avec lui. Je veux marcher avec lui.*_

« Ban-chan. Je t'aime. »

Il avait dit ces mots en s'accrochant au bras de son partenaire en ne dissimulant pas sa joie et sa gaieté en les prononçant.

Quelques mois plus tard...

« Hey, Ginji. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Dépêche-toi.

- Ah, désolé. »

Le blond pointa du doigt une ruelle.

« Je me rappelle la fois où je m'étais perdu il y a longtemps et que tu m'avais trouvé.

- Huh ? C'est tout ?

- Si je te dis que c'était la première fois que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, tu trouverais cela intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, oublie ça.

- Je n'oublierais pas. Je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi tout de suite. »

Mido s'arrêta net en entendant cette dernière déclaration.

« Oh ? »

Ginji s'était reculé contre un mur en voyant Ban s'approcher de lui et passer un bras derrière son cou. Leurs lèvres se trouvaient désormais à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

« Tu as compris, alors ? Tu es lent. Je ressens ça depuis le début. »

_* Peu importe combien je suis perdu, j'aurais mon guide pour me ramener. *_

Le brun embrassa son partenaire en un baiser assez profond tandis qu'il caressait les cheveux blonds de Ginji qui émit quelques gémissements plaintifs.

« Nn... um... uh... hey, Ban-chan... les gens... nn, nn... »

L'Empereur de la Foudre n'était pas contre recevoir une telle démonstration d'amour de la part de Mido, cependant...

« Hey... On peut nous voir...

- Laisse-les voir.

- Wah ! Pas question ! »

Le Chef des Volts sentait que l'homme au Jagan devenait un peu trop entreprenant car le faire dans la rue est peut-être au goût de Ban, mais pas de lui.

« Où est-ce que tu mets ta main !

- Si tu le souhaites, je te ferais du bien. C'est bon. Contrôle juste ta voix et personne ne nous trouvera.

- Ba... BAN-CHAN... »

Ginji savait quand même proposer des arguments convaincants. Il fit apparaître quelques éclairs sur ses mains et cela calma les ardeurs du ténébreux.

« Hey, c'était une blague. Che. »

Ban semblait déçu mais Amano lui sourit et prit sa main pour une raison qu'il ne tarda pas de dévoiler.

« Huh ?

- Hehe je veux le faire moi aussi. Alors... ainsi je ne me perd pas. Dépêchons-nous de rentrer à la maison. »


End file.
